Como conseguir a la chica
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: ¿Como consigues a una chica cuando te enteras que te vas a una isla muuuuuy lejana en menos de tres dias? ¿Lograra Hiccup su cometido? ¡Descubrelo! (Basado en la cancion de T.S How you get the girl)


**Como consigues a la chica.**

**(En menos de tres días)**

_**Este fic participa en el reto de Enero "Deadlines" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk.**_

**_How to train your dragon pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks y yo escribo esto por que YOLO xD_**

-Papá, repíteme por que tenemos que ir a esa isla- pidió Hiccup mientras llegaba a casa después de un largo día en la academia. Para un chico de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, aquello era agotador, en especial los niños pequeños. Todavía dolía un poco la quemadura de la semana pasada.

-Es algo especial Hiccup- replico Estoico el Vasto, el actual jefe de Berk y padre de Hiccup _(pero eso ya lo saben)_- La isla Monny* es tal vez nuestro proveedor de patatas mas importante. Y nuestro deber es renovar el tratado de paz y de comercio con ellos lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Y como porque **YO** tengo que ir?- pregunto igualmente irritado el castaño rojizo- Por que no veo que me necesites mucho.

-Claro que te necesito... no tanto como debería, pero en si, te necesito- dijo Estoico algo nervioso, Hiccup lo miro como si dijera "Oh, vaya, si lo siento, debería fijarme mas" con un sarcasmo increíble- Mira, Hiccup, la razón por la que te llevo es por el hecho de que algún día **TU** serás el jefe de todo Berk, y porque tienes que aprender a hacer negocios fuera de la isla.

-Lo del jefe ya lo había oído antes- murmuro Hiccup entre dientes, sin que Estoico pudiese escuchar- ¿Y como en cuanto tiempo regresamos?- dijo antes de llevarse un trago de aguamiel a la boca.

El jefe lo pensó un momento. ¿Como podría decirle que seria mucho tiempo? Bueno, el muchacho se podría llevara su dragón sin problema, el barco sería muy grande. No le tomo tanta importancia al tacto y amabilidad que bien y pudo haber usado y lo dijo de sopetón y sin culpa:

-En seis meses.

Hiccup escupió todo el contenido de aguamiel en Bocón, que justo ahora estaba entrando a la cocina de la casa con un filete de jak en los brazos. Este se quejo asquerosamente y se miro la camiseta toda mojada.

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito Hiccup entre sorprendido y realmente molesto (_sorprendido en su mayoría_).

-¡Era nueva!- se quejo Bocón.

-Si, ya sabes que la isla Monny esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí y que la única forma de llegar es por barco ya que los dragones los asustan un poco- explico Estoico y Hiccup sintió que le iba a dar un ataque- Solo son tres meses para ir... nos quedamos un dia y luego vamos tres meses de regreso.

-Si claro, y Mildew será amable con todos- respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo- Papá, no puedo, es muchísimo tiempo. Es decir, ¿Quien se hará cargo de los dragones y la academia?

-Se la dejaras a alguien que tu sepas que la cuidara bien- repuso Estoico. Hiccup le vio sentido a aquella respuesta- Y los dragones no han causado destrozos últimamente. Tranquilo, Hiccup, llegaremos antes de Snoggletog. Partimos en tres días.

Lo que no sabía Estoico, es que esa no era la preocupación de Hiccup _(Bueno, si. Pero en realidad sabia desde un principio como podía resolverla_). La de verdad, era Astrid.

Ella y él aun no eran novios. Y ese era un enorme problema; es decir ¿Quien le garantizaba que en todo ese tiempo ella le esperaría? No malinterpreten, por favor, no es que no confiase en ella, si no que no confiaba en todo el mundo. ¿Que tal si llegaba un forastero guapo, heroico y mil veces mejor que el y se casaba con ella? (_Ejem, eso fue algo paranoico... ¡Pero podría pasar!_). Entonces ella le diría que si, ya que él no estaba y cuando Hiccup volviese...

Tenia que pensar en una solución lógica, razonable y madura...

Bien, al parecer había pensado en tres:

1. Entrenar a muchos dragones para que ningún humano masculino se acerque a ella _(excepto Brutilda)_

2. Quedarse de contrabando o decir que estaba enfermo el mero día

Y hasta el ultimo:

3. Pedirle que sea su novia.

Hasta ese momento, la numero tres no sonaba tan mal. Después de todo, era un poco mas lógica, razonable y madura que la uno y dos.

Necesitaría valor. Pero todo saldría bien ¿No?

Después de todo el era el gran orgullo de Berk y... Esta bien, no podía ir así como así. Necesitaba un plan.

Y para hacer ese plan necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.

OoOoO

**A esta parte se le llama: El plan diabólicamente inteligente**.

Era un nuevo día en Berk, muy temprano. Aunque Hiccup ya estaba despierto desde hacia una hora, pensando y pensando una y otra vez en cómo efectuaría su plan. Pensó en preguntarle a Bocón, pero desechó la idea cuando recordó el tipo de consejos que daba su mentor; luego pensó en su padre e incluso desechó la idea antes de planteársela.

Decidió dar un paseo en Chimuelo para despejarse, después de todo tenía que estructurar bien el plan... Por su bien.

Ya arriba, se dedicó a observar las nubes para ver si en ellas encontraba ideas. Se recostó poca arriba en Chimuelo y dio un largo suspiro.

– Bien, resulta que no se me ocurre nada– murmuro para si mismo Hiccup– Justo cuando necesito una gran y maravillosa idea no viene nada ¡Gracias Thor!– el muchacho castaño acomodo sus pecosos brazos por detrás de su nunca y resopló.

Chimuelo le observaba con cautela y algunas veces apartaba la vista porque creería que su hermano se daba cuenta que le veía. Algunas pocas veces el oji verde si se daba cuenta, pero no le daba importancia.

–Tal vez debería... No. Es muy absurdo– se contradijo, Chimuelo rodó los ojos y le dio un gruñido que parecía decir: "¿Y que sucede esta vez?"– Chimuelo, no se me ocurre nada para preguntarle a Astrid si quiere ser mi novia... O pareja, cómo tu le digas– Chimuelo pareció entenderlo (_más no muy bien, debo admitirlo_)–Y quiero que sea especial, ya sabes, porque ella es diferente... Y grandiosa... Y... Tan Astrid.

"Pues simplemente pregúntale" respondió Chimuelo en su mente, "los jinetes se preocupan mucho en estos asuntos cuando tienen aún muchísimo tiempo ¿Cual es el problema?".

Hiccup pareció leerle la mente, por lo que le respondió:

– El problema es que tu y yo nos vamos en tres días a una isla llamada Monny– Chimuelo le miró sin entender– Ya sabes, cosas de papá. ¿Y sabes cuando volveremos? Dentro de lo que para ti serán cómo... ¿Seis semanas de luna?**

¿Seis semanas de luna? ¡Eso era mucho tiempo!, y a Chimuelo no le apetecía para nada quedarse en uno de estos extraños troncos flotantes que los jinetes usan para transportarse. Imagino que a su hermano tampoco ya que se quedaría muchísimo tiempo sin su amada linda chica rubia.

– Pero no te preocupes, podrás volar... En fin, solo tengo hoy, mañana y tal vez algo de pasado mañana para lograr que Astrid sea mi novia...– Hiccup se levantó, se acomodo en la silla de montar y se quedo estático por unos segundos– ¿Alguna idea?

A Chimuelo se le ocurrieron varias, pero la verdad es que no supo exactamente cómo mostrárselas, así que ser le vino a la mente algo más fácil.

Aterrizó en un claro del bosque de Berk repleto de flores, Hiccup se bajo y silbó impresionado, estaban a principios de julio y ya había flores (_solo durarían ese mes_). Chimuelo comenzó a buscar las más bonitas, aunque después de pensarlo un poco, recordó las palmas qué Hiccup le había dicho antes:

Ella es diferente.

Así que se dijo a si mismo que La Linda Chica Rubia no querría los típicos tonos pastel que todas las hembras jinete querían. Así que tomó una decisión que el propio Hiccup tendría: buscar flores con los colores de su fiel amiga Tormenta.

– Debo admitir que en si tu idea es... Espera ¿De que color...?– Hiccup respondió a su propia pregunta cuando vio las flores. Todas eran de diferentes tonos de azul y amarillo, reconoció que el color en ellas simbolizaba a Tormenta, la dragona de Astrid– Entiendo, darle flores. No lo se, ¿crees que funcione?

Chimuelo, con un inmenso ramo de flores en el hocico, asintió. Hiccup las tomó, tratando de quitar la poca baba que el furia nocturna había dejado en ellas _(al parecer, él había cooperado en eso conscientemente)_ tomó el cordón que sujetaba la abertura en él pecho de su camiseta y las acomodo de tal manera que se sostenían solo con la ayuda del cordón.

– Le falta algo, ¿No, amigo?– él oji verde busco en él claro un tulipán rojo, y encontró a uno en un extremo del claro. Lo arrancó y lo colocó al centro del ramo– Así ésta completo, a ella le gusta un poco él rojo... Solo un poco.

Regresaron a Berk, con una buena noticia. Dos, de hecho. La primera era que Hiccup tenía él mejor y más genial ramo de flores; y la segunda era que él muchacho tenía un plan.

Fue a la casa de Astrid casi brincando de la emoción, cuando tocó la puerta intento arreglarse él pelo, sin éxito. Pronto él padre de Astrid abrió la puerta y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

El padre de Astrid en pocas palabras, era un gorila. Infundía miedo cuando lo mirabas a los ojos y tenía la apariencia de tener una fuerza descomunal. Bocón una vez dijo que él padre de Astrid había noqueado a un par de pesadillas monstruosas con solo sus puños. E incluso una vez Astrid le confesó a Hiccup que la última vez que fue Patán a su casa para buscarla , él hombre lo había mandado con Gothi de urgencia.

Pero eso no le importo a Hiccup en aquel instante, él sólo quería ver a Astrid.

– Disculpe, señor ¿Se encontrará Astrid?– preguntó Hiccup educadamente.

Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta cuando él "señor" _(alias él enorme gorila padre de Astrid)_ le cerró la puerta en las narices.

"Bien"pensó Hiccup "Eso no fue muy lindo, no."

–¡Papá!– se escuchó desde adentro, se volvió a abrir la puerta y una rubia de diecisiete años, con ojos azules y unos centímetros más baja que Hiccup apareció–. Disculpalo, no quería hacer eso ¿Verdad, papá?– se escuchó un gruñido casi animal dentro de la casa– Je– rió la muchacha algo nerviosa– No te preocupes, él es así a veces.

– Entiendo que quiera matarme– repuso él castaño, con él ramo de flores detrás de su espalda.

– No, de hecho no quiere matarte.

–¿No?

– No, solo quiere hacerte un poco de daño– dijo Astrid cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo– Le agradas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hiccup.

–¿Y que haces aquí?– preguntó la rubia un tanto curiosa–No es normal que vengas así cómo así a mi casa.

– Ok, me descubriste– respondió Hiccup con una sonrisa y le entregó él ramo. Astrid abrió la boca sorprendida– Estaba pensando que cómo mañana no tenemos práctica con los dragones–_(fue una decisión no oficial... Ya que yo no estaré al día siguiente)_– Tu y yo podríamos salir... No se, cómo en una cita–y era demasiado valiente cómo para ser verdad. Los nerviosa llegaron tarde, pero llegaron– Aunque entiendo si no quieres o si tienes algo más que hacer o...

– Hiccup, son hermosas– suspiro Astrid tomando las flores con ambas manos–Y claro que me gustaría salir contigo.

"Lo admito, esto es fabuloso" pensó Hiccup "¡Gracias Chimuelo!"

–¿Enserio?– tartamudeó él castaño.

–Mjm

– Entonces te veré mañana a las seis.

Hiccup fue a la fragua, aún sin caber de la emoción. Ya quería que fuera mañana... Tenía que hacer algo, algo bonito para ella.

Tal vez un collar... _(no, muy común)_ o un guardapelo... _(¿Para ponerle adentro que?_) Un anillo (_eso sería para él compromiso, ¿No?_) O tal vez un brazalete (_hasta que piensas algo lógico_). Sí, un brazalete era la mejor opción.

– Hola, Bocón– saludo Hiccup, aún sonriente, entrando a la fragua. Bocón se fijo en eso y sonrió pícaramente.

–¿Que ha pasado hoy?– preguntó de manera para Bocón– ¿Viste a la chica rubia verdad?

Hiccup sonrió, mas no respondió.

-¿Y que te dijo? ¿La invitaste a una cita?- cuestionó Bocón

-Sì, para mañana por la tarde- respondió el muchacho castaño. Comenzó a trazar el modelo de lo que seria en unas horas el mejor brazalete que Astrid pudiese recibir jamás _(modestia aparte)._

-Y por lo que veo tienes algo preparado, ¿no es así?

-Si, solo que necesito hierro de Gronckle- dijo Hiccup mientras comenzaba a hacer bocetos en el papel- Y alguna piedra que brille...

-Oh, ya veo...- exclamo Bocón, en realidad sin prestarle mucha atención, comenzó a afilar una espada- ¿Y de que color la quieres?- pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Ammm.. No lo había pensado- Hiccup se detuvo ¿Como es que se le había olvidado escoger el color de la gema? estuvo a punto de golpear su cabeza contra la pared-. Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

-Ese es un problema- mascullo Bocón, limpiando la espada con un trozo de tela- ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?- Hiccup no respondió, así que el herrero continuo- A menos que la chica tenga ojos marrones, puedes buscar una gema del color de sus ojos; así pareces creativo y no quedas mal.

Eso dio un "clic" en la mente de Hiccup. ¡Claro! ¡Una gema azul! ¿Como es que no se le había ocurrido antes?. Tal vez era la presión y el estrés; pero no importaba, ya tenia lo que se decía una idea y todo gracias a su buen mentor.

-Es una gran idea, gracias Bocón- agradeció con gran alivio.

-Bah, agradéceme cuando sea la boda o tengas un montón de hijos con ella- bromeo y esta vez Hiccup soltó una carcajada y se sonrojo al máximo.

Paso el resto de la tarde elaborando el brazalete y buscando una gema que se asemejara a los ojos celestes de Astrid. La encontró pasadas las seis de la tarde_ (Un bonito zafiro si lo preguntan) _y termino el brazalete una hora antes de la media noche.

Cuando regreso a casa, vio a su padre aun en la cocina comiendo un plato de sopa. Debió de haber sido un día pesado para el gran jefe de Berk.

-¿Día pesado?- pregunto Estoico a su hijo cuando este entro a la cocina

-Algo así- respondió el muchacho- ¿Que me dices tu? ¿Cuantas ovejas tuviste que juzgar?

-Bah, ni lo menciones- exclamo Estoico con voz cansada- Tuve que decirles a esos dos sujetos que ninguno de ellos se quedaría con "Espumita, la oveja" y ambos casi se golpearon.

-Creí que ese tema ya había quedado cerrado- replico el oji verde algo confundido y divertido por la absurda situación.

-Bueno, al parecer no- replico el jefe- Ah, y tus queridos amigos, lo gemelos...

-¿Tacio y Tilda? ¿Que te hicieron esta vez?

-Casi hacen explotar la bodega de aguamiel, ¿Es que solo piensan en hacer volar...?

-¿...Todo? Si, les encantan las explosiones- Hiccup tomo un vaso de leche de jak y lo tomo todo de un trago, hizo un sonido de satisfacción _(el tipico ahhhh..._) al terminarlo y su padre le miro.

-¿Listo para el viaje?- cuestiono el mayor.

-La verdad no, aun tengo que decirles a Astrid y Patapez que se encarguen de la academia- dijo Hiccup de manera improvisadamente tranquila, lo cual pareció convencer a su padre- Y decirle a Patán que controle a los gemelos mientras no estoy.

-Sera un largo viaje, supongo que lo tendrás todo cubierto mañana.

"Si todo sale bien, tendré absolutamente todo cubierto" pensó Hiccup refiriéndose a la cita de mañana.

-Esperó.

-Partiremos a media noche-. Aviso su padre.

-¿Por que?

-Gothi predijo una tormenta para pasado mañana en la mañana, hay que evitar sorpresas.

Su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda_ (sacándome el aire)_ y se fue a dormir. Hiccup se quedo un momento antes de subir y irse a la cama.

Chimuelo subió con el, se acomodo en su roca, le arrojo fuego y se acurruco en ella. Hiccup se metió en la cama y ya recostado repaso todo lo que haría mañana.

1. A primera hora de la mañana hablaría con Patapez y le explicaría todo.

2. Después de eso, iría a casa a prepararse

3. Y justo a las seis iría por Astrid y pasarían de una tarde-noche fantástica.

Era el plan diabólicamente inteligente que había preparado.

Y en si, solo tenia 24 horas para realizarlo.

OoOoOo

**Y a esta parte se le llama el plan diabólicamente inteligente ****FALLA.**

-¿¡POR SEIS MESES!?

-¡Patapez!

-Lo siento, Hiccup- se disculpo el muchacho robusto, se froto la nuca y con voz MUCHO mas baja- Pero ¿No crees mucho tiempo?

-¡Y vaya que lo creo!- repuso Hiccup- Pero tienes que ayudarme con la academia, Patapez.

-¿Y porque yo?- Pregunto Patapez algo fastidiado e inseguro- ¿No se la dejaras a Astrid o a Patán?

-Astrid te ayudara, y bueno, supongo que Patán se encargara de los gemelos- repuso el joven castaño.

-¿Cuando volverás?- pregunto aun mas nervioso Patapez.

-Ya te dije que en seis meses, justo antes de Snoggletog ¿Me ayudaras?- cuestiono Hiccup esperando haberlo convencido.

Patapez se lo pensó un rato. Todo iría bien si Patán cumplía su parte, pero... ¿Y si no la cumplía? Berk, sin el jefe y su mayor domador de dragones se encantaba perdida; bueno, no tanto, si lo pensaba un poco, estaba Astrid para ayudarlo y seguramente Patán entraría en razón_ (O lo haría por Astrid)_. En si, lo único que tenia que hacer es dar todas las clases que daba Hiccup y las suyas.

Oh, y ver que todo este "bajo control".

-Esta bien, pero tienes que prometer que regresaras para antes de Snoggletog ¿Ok?- respondió el rubio, aun no muy seguro. Hiccup se alegro tanto de que casi le abraza.

-¡Gracias, Patapez! ¡Te debo una!- y dicho esto, Hiccup corrió a su casa dispuesto a cambiarse y arreglarlo todo para las seis de la tarde.

**Hora: 6:00pm**

**QUEDAN 6 HORAS PARA CUMPLIR CON EL PLAN.**

Había planeado la cita perfecta. Primero la llevaría a ver él atardecer, después, simplemente recorrerían él bosque, luego harían un picnic... Y al último, se declararía.

Era a prueba de bobos.

Hiccup se dirigió a casa de Astrid, rodando por que atendiera Astrid o en él peor de los casos, la madre de Astrid. Nuevamente pensó que los dioses le odiaban.

Él padre de Astrid le miraba con odio. Antes de que Hiccup pudiera articular alguna palabra, él sujeto habló con una voz que hasta él mismísimo Thor hubiera temido.

– Escúchame, niño, no me importa que tu seas él hijo del jefe... Se bien que quieres con mi pequeña, y sí tu le rompes él corazón yo mismo te sacarte él tuyo– se acercó amenazadoramente a él– ¡Con mis propias manos!

Hiccup tragó saliva, más blanco que la leche.

– ¿Entendiste?– cuestionó él hombre.

– Si, señor– dijo Hiccup, se alegro de que su voz no temblara.

–¿Papá?– preguntó alguien dentro de la cada. Astrid, claro. La rubia se acercó y se pudo a un lado de su padre de brazos cruzados–¡Papá! ¿Que te he dicho de intimidar a Hiccup?

– Que esta mal y no es correcto– bufo él hombretón con fastidio.

–¿Y que te dije sobre que pasaría si lo volvías a intimidar?

Él hombretón gruñó fastidiado, parecía un niño de seis años atrapado en un cuerpo que era más una maquina diseñada para matar de la manera más sanguinaria y salvaje posible.

– Que me disculpara si lo volvía a hacer– murmuro él hombretón entre dientes.

–¿Y entonces?– lo incitó Astrid de manera maternal. A Hiccup se le vino a la mente la imagen de una madre regañando a su hijo. A un muy musculoso y terriblemente alto hijo.

– Perdóname Hiccup– masculló él padre de Astrid.

–¿Por...?– le incitó la muchacha rubia.

– Por haberte intimidado.

–¿Y...?

– Y prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Hiccup no le vio otra a la extraña situación que aceptar les disculpas de aquel sujeto que le doblaba la altura y fuerza, por mucho.

– No tiene de que preocuparse señor– respondió Hiccup sintiéndose raro.

–¿Ves? ¿Que tan difícil fue?– preguntó de manera cariñosa Astrid a su padre. Ella se puso de puntitas para darle un abrazo, este gruñó de gusto– Ahora me iré, no fastidies a mamá ¿De acuerdo?

– Esta bien– dijo él hombretón al soltarla– La quiero a las nueve– le dijo con tono severo a él muchacho castaño, le sonrió a su hija y cerró la puerta.

Astrid suspiro y se acomodo él fleco, nerviosa.

– Perdona eso, en realidad él es muy tierno– se disculpó la vikinga con las mejillas rosadas– Y simpático.

"Si, claro" pensó Hiccup sarcásticamente.

– Si, en realidad no dijo mucho...– repuso él oji verde.

–Sólo necesitan conocerse mejor, le agradaras mucho– dijo la rubia, aunque él oji verde no lo creyó posible–Y tal vez a ti te agrade él.

– No lo se.– dijo Hiccup tratando de jugar con ella– Sinceramente creo terminará matándome

–¡Tonterías!– respondió la chica, rodeándole él torso con las manos–¿A quien no le agradarías?

– Déjame pensar...

La rubia rio y Hiccup se sintió completo con su risa.

– Eres un tonto– dijo Astrid entre risas.

– Con él cual tendrás una cita– contestó él oji verde– Ven, te mostraré algo

El claro donde se habían conocido Chimuelo y Hiccup _(él orden de los valores no afecta él producto)_ tenía una excelente vista del atardecer desde las rocas, eso era lo que Hiccup quería mostrarle ya que nunca habían ido allí. La cesta de picnic la llevaba Chimuelo en él hocico, tratando de no llenarla de baba, él dragón se oculto entre los arbustos sin que los humanos se diesen cuent_a (aunque Hiccup ya sabia bien donde se ocultaría)_ y se agazapó, dejó la cesta a un lado suyo... Y esperó.

«Esto se va a poner aburrido» pensó Chimuelo. Vio cómo su hermano sorprendía a la rubia con la vista de aquel lugar «Bueno, tal vez no tanto» volvió a pensar al ver que la linda chica rubia abrazaba a su hermano «Puaj, son más melosos que... Que... Errr... Ya pensaré en algo».

«Oh, ya le dio el brazalete»

– Por lo que veo, te gusta– bromeó Hiccup, mientras Astrid le abrazaba del cuello– Ven siéntate.

«¿La melaza es melosa, no? ¿De ahí vendrá él nombre?» Pensaba él furia nocturna con aire filosófico «Jamás he comido melaza, mi hermano no me deja porque dice que es sólo para humanos» Chimuelo olfateo y logró identificar él dulce olor de la melaza en la cesta «Melaza... Supongo que no le importara a mi hermano si yo pruebo un poco» Chimuelo se acerco a la cesta y busco él frasco con el líquido dulzón, retiro la tela que cubría el vaso de metal y con la lengua lamió la parte de arriba.

El dragón, se sorprendió por la dulzura de este líquido, y loco por el sabor de la melaza comenzó a lamer el frasco entero. Hiccup y Astrid miraban el atardecer sin preocupaciones, una idea vino a Hiccup qué lo hizo romper su tranquilidad: ¿Astrid sabia que se iba? Al parecer no, ella ya habría dicho algo sobre el tema (es Astrid). Se aseguraría de decirle una vez que le propusiera ser su novio.

Mientras tanto, el furia nocturna terminó medio frasco de melaza y ahora intentaba lamer lo que quedaba, pero eso era un problema a menos que...

Sin pensarlo, el dragón metió de milagro su hocico en el frasco de bien tamaño y que se podría considerar cómo una olla en forma de tarro***. Una vez terminada la melaza decidió tirar el frasco en algún lunar de por ahí para que su hermano no se diese cuenta.

**He aquí, uno de los principales problemas de la noche:**

Chimuelo intento sacar el hocico del frasco, pero simplemente no pudo. «Oh oh» pensó el dragón «No, no puede ser que este...» Jalo con más fuerza, pero el frasco se reusó a salir «…atorado». Chimuelo se preocupo ¿Cómo iba a llevar la cesta ahora? «Piensa, Chimuelo, piensa...» Después de un rato dándole vueltas al asunto llegó a una conclusión; la llevaría arrastrando con mucho cuidado hasta su hermano, de espaldas, para que no viesen el frasco pegado a su hocico. Luego iría con... «Tormenta se burlará de mi, y de los demás ni se diga», buen punto, después de la cita de su hermano iría con el para que le sacará aquella cosa antes de irse.

«Si, todo esta bajo control» se dijo el dragón, «después de todo no me harán mucho caso...»

Después del atardecer se fueron a recorrer el bosque, dejando a Chimuelo sólo y tratando de quitarse el frasco «¿Con que esta pegado? ¿Con hierro de...? ¡Están volviendo! ¡Oh no!»

–¿Lista para comer?– preguntó Hiccup y Astrid asintió, ambos bajaron hacia el claro y Hiccup hizo la señal... El dragón se puso nervioso, aún así se puso de espaldas y jalo la cesta con sus patas traseras. Hiccup lo miró confundido– Errr...

–¿Por que viene de espaldas?– preguntó Astrid.

– No lo se– Hiccup se levantó y fue hasta su amigo, aunque no camino mucho, rodeo al dragón y este al ver lo que hacia giro unos cuantos grados–¡Hey! ¿Que sucede amigo? ¿Que tienes?– Chimuelo siguió evadiendo a Hiccup y este trataba desesperadamente de verle–¡Vamos, Chimuelo! Te comportas cómo un bebé dragón...

El dragón siguió evadiéndolo.

– Hiccup, ¿no crees que esto es algo...?– comenzó la chica rubia, pero fue interrumpida por el oji verde.

– Bien, entonces será mejor que te vayas.– se "rindió" el castaño, este comenzó a caminar con mucho, mucho cuidado– Buen trabajo, Chimuelo– Chimuelo respiro tranquilo y se dispuso a irse, cuando...– ¡Ja!– dijo el joven vikingo, sorprendiendo al dragón, viéndole de frente. El castaño se sorprendió al ver al dragón– Chimuelo eso es... ¿Melaza?

Chimuelo asintió apenado y Astrid se acercó. Rio un poco y acaricio al dragón, que veía a su hermano con cara de perrito regañado.

– Chimuelo, te he dicho cientos de veces que tu no puedes comer melaza, es muy pegajosa– lo regaño Hiccup, el furia nocturna se afligió más y se refugio en Astrid, quien dejó escapar un ligero "Awww"–. No te hagas la víctima, Chimuelo.

– Deja de regañarle, sólo tenía curiosidad– lo consecuento Astrid, rascándole el cuello– ¿Verdad, chico?– agregó en tono cariñoso para el dragón, este asintió con gran placer y feliz de sentirse comprendido– Te sacaremos esa cosa en un segundo.

– Astrid, lo estas mal criando– comentó el muchacho al saber que ella no estaba de su lado.

– Hablas cómo su fuera tu hijo– bromeó Astrid.

– Nuestro– corrigió él, sin pensar, Astrid le miró sonrojada– Es decir, no era eso lo que yo quería decir...

–¡Hiccup!– se escuchó desde lejos la voz de Bocón "Oh no" pensó él susodicho.

¡No era justo! ¡Aún le quedaba tiempo! Bocón llegó al claro y jadeante dijo:

**Y aquí, él problema que hecho todo a perder:**

–¡Hiccup!– jadeó– ¡Por fin te... – volvió a jadear– …encuentro!– jadeo– ¡Tu padre... Te esta buscando para... Revisar que todo en... Él viaje este... En orden!

–¿Viaje?– preguntó Astrid sospechosamente– Nunca mencionaste un viaje ¿Que viaje?

"¿¡Por que señor Odín!? ¿¡ POR QUE!?"

– Oh, ¿No te lo ha dicho?– preguntó Bocón, ya más recuperado e ignorando las señales de Hiccup de que no lo dijera– Hiccup y él jefe irán a la isla Monny y no regresaran hastá dentro de seis meses. Se irán hoy a medía noche.

"Alguien máteme, ¡POR FAVOR!"

Entonces, Astrid hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Y Hiccup se sintió tremendamente culpable.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando volteo a verle.

–¿Y cuando planeabas decirme, Hiccup?– preguntó la joven amargamente.

– Yo... Tenía planteado decírtelo...

–¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabías?

Hiccup suspiró.

– Hace más o menos un par de días.

Sintió cómo una cachetada le cruzaba la mejilla y le hacía trastabillar. Astrid se vería enojada, decepcionada y... Triste.

–¡Eres un imbécil!– le espetó la rubia con lágrimas en las mejillas– Te vas a ir hoy y me lo ibas a decir un segundo antes de irte... ¡Pues vete! ¡No te quiero! ¡Vete y nunca vuelvas!.

– Creo que metí la pata– murmuro entre dientes Bocón antes de alejarse lentamente y con cuidado del lugar.

– Astrid, yo...

–¿Que vas a decir? ¿Que lo sientes?– preguntó amargamente Astrid, la chica estaba loca de dolor y aquello era desalentador... Y peligroso–¡Eso no quita que te vayas por seis meses! ¡Creí que tu...!– la chica sollozo– ¡Que tu confiabas en mi cómo yo en ti...!– dicho esto Astrid se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hiccup.

– Si solo me dejaras...

–Sólo vete– murmuro la rubia.

Hiccup no se movió.

–¿¡NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO!? ¡VETE!– le gritó de forma asesina–¡LARGO! ¡VETE!

No supo que la había perdido, hasta que hizo lo que ella pidió y la escuchó derrumbarse.

Ahí fue cuando él plan diabólicamente inteligente falló.

**A esta ultima parte de este largo fic se le llama: Como conseguir a la chica en menos de tres horas.**

**HORA: 11:00 PM**

**QUEDAN 1 HORA PARA CUMPLIR CON EL PLAN**

**O LO QUE QUEDA DE EL.**

Había comenzado a llover como a eso de las ocho de la noche; la lluvia, a pesar de ser tranquila, era constante y mojaba en todos lados. A pesar de que la lluvia era fría y el viento estaba igual o peor, Hiccup miraba al suelo de el muelle, trataba de distraerse contando los tres enormes troncos que formaban parte del muelle donde estaba parado, una y otra vez.

A veces en latín_ (Un idioma que aprendió gracias a un libro que compro a Joham)_ y otras en nórdico. Una y otra vez.

Justo ahora, contaba los troncos en latín:

-_Unus, duo, tres_- se levanto y se puso al principio del muelle, cuidando no chocar con los vikingos que llevaban cosas a su barco, reanudo su cuenta otra vez- _unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque, sex, septem, octo, novem, decem ..._

Y ahora en nórdico:

-_En, to, tre, fire, fem, seks, sju, åtte, ni, ti..._

Alguien se poso a su lado:

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Bocón al ver que Hiccup volvía a contar en latín.

-_Unum, duo, tria... Ignosce mihi dixisti?_- Pregunto Hiccup. (¿Perdone, que ha dicho?)

-_Hi tristes , quoties vos adepto tristi latine loqui,_- dijo Bocón (Estas triste, siempre que te pones triste hablas en latín)- Oye, Hiccup, de verdad lo siento- dijo Bocón en su idioma natal.

-No...- el muchacho suspiro- Esta bien. Es solo que... quería decirle a Astrid lo que sentía y pedirle que fuera mi novia- explico Hiccup, la lluvia lo había empapado por completo- Pero ahora me odia.

-La verdad es que no creo que te odie.

-¿Quieres saber todo lo que me dijo?

-No, en realidad no quiero.- dijo Bocón antes de deprimir mas al oji verde- Pero estoy seguro que lo dijo solo porque estaba enfadada. Ella te quiere, y mucho.

-Si, pero...

-Escucha Hiccup, si vas a conquistarla tendrás que hacerlo de la manera difícil- le indico Bocón. Aquello si que era difícil, es decir, era conquistar de la manera difícil a la chica mas difícil de la aldea.

-¿Como?

-Se que encontraras la manera.

Hiccup lo pensó un minuto, calculo la hora, tenia menos de tres horas para decirle a Astrid lo que sentía y proponerle ser su novia... Solo había una cosa por hacer.

Improvisar.

-Es verdad, Bocón. Lo hare- se levanto del muelle y comenzó caminar hacia la casa de su rubia- Volveré antes que desembarca el barco. ¡Gracias!- grito antes de echarse a correr.

-¡De nada!- grito Bocón de vuelta- ¿Que tramara ese muchacho?... Alto, Hiccup ¡Hiccup! ¡necesitas secarte!- muy tarde, se había ido- Bah, olvídalo.

OoOoOoOoO

Hiccup corría por el pueblo buscando la casa de Astrid, el cabello no le dejaba ver con claridad y el tener agua en los ojos no ayudaba mucho. Resbalo un par de veces gracias a la pierna metálica, tenia frió y seguramente se enfermaría. Pero no le importaba, el barco se iría y el no lo haría hasta declararle a todos que Astrid tenia novio y el novio era el.

Cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba justo frente a el, dio gracias a Thor y se puso en marcha, rogándole a los dioses que su padre no se haya enterado aun. Toco la puerta y se topo con una mujer idéntica a Astrid, lo único que las diferenciaba era los ojos avellana y el chongo rubio.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que era la madre de Astrid.

-Muy buenas noches, señora Hofferson- saludo Hiccup, cortes, pero apurado- Disculpe las molestias tan tarde, pero, ¿se encontrara Astrid?

-¿Camicazi***?- murmuro la señora, luego volvió la cabeza hacia dentro de la casa- ¡Camicazi, te buscan!

Hiccup supo que la madre de Astrid la había llamado Camicazi, sin embargo, su primer nombre siempre fue Astrid; no le conto bien, lo único que sabia en si, era que su madre le llamaba así porque le parecía mas bonito Camicazi.

A Hiccup se le hacían bonitos ambos.

Unos pies descalzos se acercaron a la puerta, la señora Hofferson volvió adentro de la casa y Astrid le miro. Seguía molesta, aunque aun tenia algún cariño por el, puesto que a juzgar por la ausencia de su padre, no les había dicho nada.

Y llevaba aun el brazalete hecho por el, lo cual era una buena señal.

-Hola- saludo Hiccup.

-¿Te volviste loco?- pregunto la rubia aun enojada-¿Que quieres?- espeto ella.

-Vengo a disculparme por todo- dijo Hiccup con la cabeza gacha- ¿Me dejaras que te explique todo?

Astrid enarco una ceja, iba a decirle que no; pero al parecer el castaño se había esforzado mucho en llegar ahí, la lluvia había estropeado su ropa y su cabello, la prótesis se había volteado un poco, haciendo que el caminase un poco chueco.

Y es que la verdad se veía apenado.

- Te escucho. - dijo al fin, después de pensarlo un rato, ni si quiera lo invito a pasar.

El muchacho suspiro, se limpio la cara (o lo que pudo secar) y hablo total y completamente seguro de si mismo.

-Astrid, desde que conocí a Chimuelo estas ahi para mi; no se exactamente porque. Lo único que se, es que han sido unos largos cinco años. Pero estaba muy asustado para decírtelo.

-Ve al grano, Haddock.

-Esta bien, te dire de una vez por todas... ¡Que te quiero!

-¿Eh?- pregunto Astrid algo confundida por la espontaneidad del muchacho.

- Quiero decir que te amo, por lo tanto quiero que seas mi novia. Iba a decírtelo antes de irme, pero todo salió mal, desde Chimuelo, hasta la manera en la que lo estoy diciendo. Tal vez ni siquiera quieras ser mi novia después de esto pero debo decir que te querré en las buenas y en las malas, Te quiero para mal o para bien. No importa si tu corazón esta roto, yo lo juntaré de nuevo. Quiero decir que tal vez tu no me esperarías pero yo... Esperaría por siempre y más allá

-Pero claro que te esperaría- repuso Astrid, conmovida- Hiccup, ¿tu de verdad sientes eso por mi?

Hiccup asintió.

-Aunque si no quieres, yo lo entend...- el castaño fue interrumpido por unos labios, según lo que Bocón le había dicho una vez, eso era un si. Pero solo para confirmar se separo de ella:- ¿Eso es un si?

-¡Claro, idiota!- dijo la chica, sin importarle que ahora ambos se encontraban bajo la lluvia.

-Te resfriaras.

-Tu igual.

1. Invítala a salir y que salga mal.

2. Llegas a su casa, te quedas parado como un fantasma, temblando por la lluvia; ella abrirá su puerta y dirá que estás loco. Di que han sido unos largos seis meses y que estabas demasiado asustado como para decirle lo que quieres.

3. Pero dilo antes de que tu barco, avión o tren se vaya (depende de la época). Puede ser un problema.

Y así es como funciona...

Así obtienes a la chica en menos de tres días.

**Hola!**

**Ok, ok me extendi mucho con este one shot, pero necesitaba que la historia quedase bien...**

**Ah si...**

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Si, ya se que me fui por mucho tiempo, pero ya he vuelto, actualizare mi fic Stormless (O Toothfly) esta semana (creo)**

***Los merodeadores estuvieron aqui xD**

****Ya se, ya se, error de calculo, pero no tenia de otra**

*****YOLO! Ok no, pero no se se me vino a la mente asi que YOLO**

******Camicazi, es Astrid en el libro... o algo asi xD**

**Sin mas que agregar me voy, dejen comentarios!**


End file.
